Inevitabilmente, amore
by Rinoa81
Summary: Si passò una mano tra i capelli, lasciandole libero il polso, sospirando ancora. Era stanco del suo comportamento da bambina capricciosa e ostinata... non gli stava facilitando per niente le cose, ed in più a causa della stretta vicinanza che lui stesso a


Cielo stellato, mare calmo, e silenzio intorno. Strano a dirsi, in quella nave i momenti di calma e silenzio erano veramente rari... Chissà perché poi proprio quella sera, che non aveva voglia di dormire, avevano deciso tutti di farlo... Beh, poco importava, si sarebbe goduto la quiete che regnava intorno. Anzi, perché non approfittarne per allenarsi qualche ora? Gli avrebbe fatto senz' altro bene, allenarsi lo aiutava a non pensare e a rilassarsi... via i pensieri, via la tensione... via tutto... Iniziò a sollevare i pesi, ritrovandosi a ricordare per l'ennesima volta, quella sera, il miliardesimo litigio con Nami.

_Uno, due, tre, quattro..._

Non ricordava nemmeno come era iniziata, quella lite... ah, si... erano seduti tutti a tavola per pranzare, e ad un certo punto, aveva chiesto a Nami di passargli una bottiglia d'acqua, che per sua sfortuna, era proprio vicina a lei. Non l'avesse mai fatto.

_Cinque, sei, sette, otto..._

L'aveva letteralmente fulminato con gli occhi, lo sguardo duro e tremendamente serio... forse si era svegliata male, quella mattina... era stata silenziosa fino all'ora di pranzo, rispondendo a monosillabi e malamente a chiunque gli rivolgesse la parola.

_Nove, dieci, undici..._

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima che sarebbe stato meglio starle alla larga, quel giorno. Non appena lei fece per rispondergli, capì subito che non avrebbe avuto la sua acqua. Ma, in compenso, un terribile mal di testa per un bel pò era assicurato.

_Dodici, tredici, quattordici, quindici... _

"Mi hai forse presa per la tua schiava?"

Ecco, il danno era fatto. Possibile che doveva essere sempre così maledettamente acida con lui? Se si era alzata con la luna storta che andasse a sfogarsi con qualcun'altro, non le avrebbe permesso di scatenare una delle loro solite liti, questa volta. Era stata una bella giornata fino a poco prima, e non aveva voglia di litigare. Non le avrebbe permesso di rovinargli la giornata. No. L'aveva guardata un attimo, con aria quasi indifferente, e aveva fatto per alzarsi per prendere lui stesso la bottiglia. Non aveva neanche risposto alla sua domanda, tanto per essere sicuri di non far danni.

_Sedici, diciassette, diciotto..._

Ma a quanto pare, lei aveva già deciso anche per lui. Con uno scatto, degno di una ladra qual'era, si era impossessata della bottiglia guardandolo con aria di sfida. Sapeva che stava per fare quello che un attimo prima si era imposto di evitare, ma... quella ragazzina riusciva ad innervosirlo fino all'inverosimile, quando ci si metteva. Balzò dalla sedia e le strappò la bottiglia di mano. E lì, iniziarono a piovere i soliti insulti, gridando come due forsennati. Gli altri fecero spallucce non badandoci più di tanto, erano ormai abituati a scene come quella, e continuarono a mangiare come niente fosse. Solo Sanji si permise di intromettersi nella loro lite, ricevendo in risposta da Nami uno sguardo più fulminante di quello dato in precedenza al povero spadaccino, e questo bastò a farlo diventare piccolo piccolo e a rimettersi a mangiare.

_Diciannove, venti, ventuno, ventidue..._

"Si può sapere che diavolo hai, stamattina? Sei più acida del solito!"

"Stà zitto, spadaccino da quattro soldi!"

_Ventritre, ventiquattro, venticinque..._

"Strega!"

"Squattrinato!"

"Isterica!"

"Rozzo!"

"Acida!"

_Ventisei, ventisette, ventotto..._

Sembrava quasi una gara a chi trovava più insulti per l'altro, e sembrava anche non voler finire più. Invece, Nami, tirò fuori un insulto nuovo nuovo di zecca che chiuse la gara definitivamente.

_Ventinove, trenta, trentuno..._

"...porco!"

Silenzio. In un attimo calò un silenzio a dir poco gelido. Si sentì solo il rumore dei passi veloci di Nami che, furibonda, era praticamente scappata via. Alla parola 'porco' tutti i presenti in quella stanza si erano fermati da qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo prima. Anche Rufy, si. I loro sguardi presero a guardare prima la direzione nella quale Nami era fuggita, poi Zoro. Lo squadrarono da capo a piedi, come se cosi la risposta alla domanda che si erano mentalmente fatti, potesse uscire in quel modo. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento e confusione totale, fu di nuovo Sanji che praticamente assalendo lo spadaccino, prese a chiedere più volte -"Cosa diavolo hai fatto a Nami,eh! Sei un miserabile!"

_Trentadue, trentatre, trentaquattro, trentacinque..._

"Ma che diavolo vai blaterando, idiota!" Tra tutti loro, Zoro era certamente il più confuso... cercava di dare una spiegazione alla parola che Nami aveva appena pronunciato, ma non riusciva a capire... cosa aveva voluto dire? Beh, più che altro voleva capire il perchè di quella parola, non c'era molto da capire sul significato della parola stessa... un porco è un porco, eh. E poi... sembrava a dir poco arrabbiata... Aveva imparato a conoscere quella matta, sapeva riconoscere quando era semplicemente nervosa, tesa, o arrabbiata... era arrabbiata, anzi, furibonda. Si arrabbiava spesso, si, anche per cose stupide... ma questa volta era decisamente diverso. Sentiva che era qualcosa di più delle sue solite arrabbiature stupide e passeggere...

_Trentasei, trentasette..._

"E allora mi spieghi perché ti ha chiamato porco, eh? E poi si vede lontano un miglio che la mia adorata Nami oggi é nervosa! Quindi le hai fatto qualcosa, é logico!"

"Perchè non lo chiedi a lei, stupido! Io non le ho fatto proprio niente!" tentò di giustificarsi Rolonoa. Ma aveva la sensazione che nessuno lì dentro gli credesse. Lo guardavano ancora perplessi, cercando però di non farglielo notare.

"Se Zoro dice così, io gli credo!" Oh, bene. Qualcuno allora gli credeva.

"Rufy, mi spieghi su quali basi lo fai?"

"Ha detto che non le fa fatto niente, quindi..."

"La fai facile, tu! Non hai sentito cosa ha detto la mia dolce Nami?"

"Maddaaai, anche a me dice tante volte che sono un maiale! Eheheh!"

"E' diverso, idiota!"

_Trentotto, trentanove, quaranta..._

"Quando avrete deciso il verdetto, chiamatemi." Detto questo, Zoro uscì da quella cucina che improvvisamente gli era parsa troppo stretta e soffocante per riuscire a rimanerci un minuto di più. Doveva parlare con Nami, doveva chiederle, doveva sapere. Aveva la sensazione che lei ce l'avesse a morte con lui per qualche stupido equivoco, lo sentiva. Eppure non aveva di certo l'abitudine di spiarla in bagno o rubarle la biancheria intima, cosa cavolo l'aveva spinta a dargli del porco? Raggiunse la sua stanza, bussò, ma non ricevette risposta. Provò ad aprire la porta, ma niente. Quella stupida si era chiusa dentro.

"Nami, non fare la bambina, apri questa porta!" ...Niente, nessuna risposta.

"Eddai, apri! Guarda che la butto giù eh?" ...Silenzio.

"Và al diavolo, stupida!"

La pazienza non era di certo il suo forte, era risaputo.

_Quarantuno, quarantadue, quarantatre..._

Per tutto il resto della giornata non si erano rivolti la parola, lei non lo aveva guardato neanche per un solo istante, neanche per sbaglio. Lui ovviamente non aveva tentato di avvicinarla, troppo ferito nell'orgoglio com'era; non solo si era preso del porco e dovuto sopportare gli sguardi e le domande dei suoi compagni, ma aveva provato a cercare un chiarimento... e lei lo aveva completamente ignorato. Se a lei andava bene cosi, allora andava bene anche per lui. L'avrebbe ignorata anche per sempre, che problema c'era?

_Quaranta... quaranta... Maledizione!_

Perfetto, adesso per colpa di quella stupida ragazzina, doveva anche ricominciare a contare.

_Uno, due, tre..._

Da quando avevano preso a viaggiare insieme, avevano discusso un miliardo di volte, ma mai erano arrivati al punto di non rivolgersi la parola e ignorarsi come due estranei. Di solito i loro battibecchi nascevano e morivano lì, e subito dopo tornava tutto come prima. Questa volta sembrava diverso, e senza capire perchè, la cosa lo infastidiva non poco.

_Quattro, cinque, sei..._

Basta, aveva perso la concentrazione, meglio lasciar perdere gli allenamenti per quel giorno. Si avviò verso la cucina, avrebbe messo qualcosa sotto ai denti e poi sarebbe andato a dormire. Inutile star lì come un'idiota a ripensare a quello che era accaduto, non avrebbe risolto la situazione... doveva parlare e basta. Magari la sua sensazione era sbagliata, e... un attimo... ma che diavolo stava facendo? Sembrava un patetico ragazzino che aveva litigato con la propria ragazza, non era da lui fare questi pensieri... che stupido, cosa gliene importava se ce l'aveva con lui e avrebbe continuato ad ignorarlo, a non guardarlo più, a non rivolgergli più la parola... a non stuzzicarlo, a non sorridergli più... Dannazione, lo stava facendo ancora.

Cambiò direzione, e invece della cucina, decise di andare subito a dormire. Era la soluzione migliore, il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato tutto come prima...

Ma questo era quello che pensava lui, perchè le cose non andarono esattamente come aveva pensato. Nami aveva continuato ad ignorarlo per tutto il giorno, non gli aveva parlato neanche per impartirgli qualche ordine come era solita fare, non lo aveva rimproverato quando invece di lavorare si era messo a poltrire, niente di niente. Anzi, non appena si incrociavano o sentiva lui arrivare, cambiava direzione. Grandioso...

Evitato come la peste, come si suol dire.

Stava iniziando a dargli sui nervi, quella situazione... Aveva cercato di capire cosa stesse passando nella dannata testa di quella mocciosa... ma più ci pensava, più si sentiva confuso, e terribilmente irritato... l'unica soluzione che gli veniva in mente era sempre la stessa: doveva parlare con lei. Ma come diavolo faceva se appena sentiva la sua presenta anche a metri di distanza, pareva una saetta mentre scappava via? L'avrebbe fermata con la forza, allora... L'aveva vista dirigersi in cucina, qualche minuto prima, e gli altri erano tutti sul ponte... bene, cosi avrebbero potuto parlare senza essere disturbati. O almeno lo sperava. La trovò a prepararsi del caffè; o almeno ci provava, visto che il barattolo che lo conteneva non sembrava volersi aprire... la osservò per qualche secondo, senza che lei si accorgesse della sua presenza, e poi si decise ad aiutarla. Le prese il barattolo dalle mani, facendola quasi sussultare per lo spavento, e lo aprì. Lei non disse nulla, e come se lui non fosse presente, continuò a preparare il caffè tranquillamente. Continuava ad ignorarlo, eh?

"Prego, non c'è di che, Nami." fece sarcastico. Forse punzecchiarla avrebbe funzionato, aveva la lingua lunga, quella. Non sapeva starsene zitta davanti ad una provocazione, quindi gli avrebbe risposto di sicuro. Ma con sua grande sorpresa, la rossa non rispose. Versò il liquido marrone nella tazzina, lo bevve, e infine ripose la tazzina tra le altre cose che Sanji avrebbe lavato poco più tardi. Aveva veramente l'impressione di essere diventato ad un tratto invisibile, e non era proprio una bella sensazione. Ma non appena lei gli passò davanti, senza dire una parola per l'ennesima volta, lui la prese per un polso e la bloccò.

"Si può sapere che accidenti hai?" notò mentre cercava di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, che aveva di nuovo abbassato lo sguardo, come per nascondergli la sua espressione. La tirò un pò più vicino a sè, in modo da poterla guardare in viso, ma lei continuava a cercare di liberarsi senza ovviamente riuscirci dato che lui era cento volte più forte di lei. "Allora?" le disse guardandola con aria di sfida. "Ti avverto che non ho intenzione di farti uscire da qui finchè non mi dici cosa diavolo ti è preso, quindi faresti bene a sbrigarti." e sapeva bene che sarebbe stato capace di farlo, l'avrebbe costretta a star lì anche per giorni se fosse stato necessario. Sembrava veramente preoccupato, e questo un pò le dava soddisfazione, ma non cambiava le cose. Non cambiava che il fatto che due sere prima, l'aveva visto... l'aveva visto baciare... Nico Robin. Si, proprio cosi. Li aveva visti, e all'improvviso aveva sentito crescerle dentro una rabbia smisurata. Rabbia che dapprima non si spiegava, ma alla quale poi, con fatica, aveva dato un nome: gelosia. Era gelosa. Era gelosa di Zoro. Anche se in un primo momento l'aveva negato a se stessa, -l'orgoglio le impediva di farlo, alla fine non le era rimasto che accettare quest'assurda verità: era gelosa marcia. Non aveva ancora chiaro cosa provasse esattamente per lui, ma sapeva che in quel momento, avrebbe potuto dare in pasto ai pesci i resti di Robin. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi troppo di lei, e quello era stato il risultato. Ma adesso che sapeva come stavano le cose, non avrebbe più permesso di prenderla in giro.

Aspettò qualche minuto per vedere se lui la lasciasse finalmente andare, ma pareva essere proprio l'ultima delle cose che avesse intenzione di fare, quindi tentò ancora una volta di liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Ma lui era troppo forte per lei, non poteva combatterlo... "Vuoi lasciarmi andare?" gli chiese, finalmente. Lui, per tutta risposta, le strinse ancora di più il polso, stando sempre e comunque attento a non farle troppo male. "Lasciami." ripetè alzando lo sguardo fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi calmi e fissi su di lei. Finalmente si era decisa a guardarlo, pensò lo spadaccino, un passo in avanti. "Se vuoi che ti lasci andare," -iniziò "devi prima dirmi perchè ti comporti in questo strano modo." Nami aprì bocca per rispondergli, ma lui la interruppe. "E non venirmi a dire che non sai di cosa parlo, o che non sono affari che mi riguardano." l'anticipò lui, sapendo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta. "...infatti non lo sono. Tra l'altro mi stai facendo perdere tempo, devo controllare la rotta, lasciami!" e fece ancora per liberarsi, invano. Zoro sospirò, cercando di mantenere la calma, che stava già per perdere. Le afferrò l'altro polso ancora libero, facendola indietreggiare per portarla contro il muro. Si mise più vicino a lei, cosicchè da non permetterle di potersi muovere più di tanto. "Che diavolo fai, stupido!" protestò lei, ormai bloccata. Erano vicinissimi, poteva sentire benissimo il suo odore, e il calore che il suo corpo emanava... sentiva una strana sensazione pervaderle il corpo e la mente... cos'era?

"Non dire che non sono affari miei, Nami. Voglio sapere perchè sei così... arrabbiata con me."

"Non sono arrabbiata con te."

"Si che lo sei."

"No."

"Oh, andiamo! Perchè mi eviti allora?"

"Perchè vuoi saperlo, Zoro?"

"Ma che domande sono, stupida!"

"Rispondi!"

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, lasciandole libero il polso, sospirando ancora. Era stanco del suo comportamento da bambina capricciosa e ostinata... non gli stava facilitando per niente le cose, ed in più a causa della stretta vicinanza che lui stesso aveva causato, era andato in confusione. Il suo profumo si era impossessato dei suoi sensi, facendogli allentare la pressione che stava facendo su di lei. Le lasciò andare anche l'altro polso, non sapendo ormai che altro fare. Quella stupida proprio non si rendeva conto di quanto il suo atteggiamento stupido ed egoista lo ferisse.

"Voglio saperlo perchè non ti sei mai comportata così." rispose calmo.

"E allora?"

"Dì, Nami... lo stai facendo apposta per farmi perdere la pazienza, non é così?"

"Facendo cosa?"

Se fosse stata un uomo le avrebbe tirato un pugno dritto in faccia già da un pezzo. Ma sopratutto, se fosse stata un uomo, non si sarebbe trovato in quella strana e assurda situazione. Basta, quella maledetta strega gli stava facendo perdere la ragione, era meglio lasciar perdere. Quando la signorina si sarebbe stancata di quel gioco, bene, sarebbe stato disposto di nuovo a parlarle. Adesso era veramente stanco. Le voltò le spalle e si avviò verso la porta per andare via, ma sorprendentemente lei la raggiunse prima di lui, e gli si mise davanti. E adesso che voleva? Prima faceva di tutto per farlo andare via, e ora gli bloccava l'uscita?

"Non mi hai risposto." fece lei, seria. Questa, poi... L'aveva costretta lui a rimanere perché voleva risposte, e adesso lei faceva lo stesso!

"Neanche tu, siamo pari. E adesso fammi uscire."

"No, prima devi rispondermi! ...Perché?"

"Hai proprio una bella faccia tosta, tu!" la scansò da una parte e afferrò la maniglia, ma lei lo fermò afferrandolo per la maglia. Ad un tratto le era tornata in mente quella scena... Zoro e Robin. Robin e Zoro. E ancora, la gelosia si fece padrona di lei, e qual punto scoppiò. Lo guardò con tutta la rabbia che aveva, e lo afferrò per il collo della maglietta, minacciosa.

"Se vai ancora da lei, giuro che ti butto in mare!"

L'espressione che Zoro assunse in quel momento, fu di totale e completo smarrimento.

Note dell'autrice: Salve a tutti! Eccomi qua con la mia prima fanfiction, so che non è un granchè quindi siate clementi per favore... " Aspetto i vostri commenti e i vostri consigli, perchè ho tanta voglia di migliorarmi Ringrazio Shainareth che senza volerlo mi ha dato la spinta per scrivere questa storia, spero tu non sia pentita, adesso XD Al prossimo capitolo! O


End file.
